


Trick or Treating

by ZiggyTheArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, epilogue was a big mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheArtist/pseuds/ZiggyTheArtist
Summary: Draco helps with trick or treating. The evening doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, sorry if it sucks. Also, I did not proof this well enough.

Had you told Draco Malfoy a mere four hours ago that his night would end this way he'd never have believed you. 

Never in a million lifetimes, which would be considerable given how long the average wizard lives.

The circumstances of him even being there were odd. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been partners in the DMLE since they were 23 years old, first wary of each other, even at points antagonistic during their  6 months together. Yet after a particularly harrowing night with a pack of werewolves they'd since been firm friends. 

They're friendship, combined with Astoria's lack of understanding and support in his career, and Weasley's unfounded jealousy over their friendship had caused 2 divorces, though both were amicable, just over 2 years ago.

He'd come over as a friend, helping her wrangle Hugo and Rose on a muggle excursion known as "Trick or Treating" his own son being with his ex-wife for the evening partaking in pure blood customs. He felt bad for his son, remembering how boring those balls were when he was 5.

Originally his plan for the evening had been a light dinner and heavy drinking, but his DMLE partner had requested his assistance in keeping her offspring in line whilst beggaring from door to door for candy.

"Granger, why would I want to cavort with children, when I could easily, and happily drink in front of my fireplace?' Draco had asked.

Hermione smiled, the saccharine sweet smile she always gave him when she had an offer he couldn't refuse. "One, you like the kids. 2 the kids love their "Uncle Draco", and 3, it'll piss off Ronald."

" I'm starting to think the only reason you ask me to come around is to piss off Weasle-bee." He smirked at her in reply.

"Not just." She smiled back. "So we'll see you at 6?"

"Yes, fine 6 it is." He relented. Of course he knew before she was finished asking that he would go, as did she. 

The truth was, though he outwardly groaned whenever Rose or Hugo would call him "Uncle Draco", he was thoroughly convinced the duo were the only good thing to ever bare the name Weasley. Combined with their friendship with his son, Scorpius, he was utterly enthralled. The diminutive trio had him wrapped around their fingers. Hermione found it hilarious.

So that is how Draco found himself in a London suburb, dressed in his robes, knocking on Hermione's door. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of outfit to which he merely shrugged. "It's Halloween, I can."

Stepping inside he was immediately slammed into by twin tornadoes abuzz with excitement and anticipation. 

"Uncle Draco!" Cried the 7 year old Rose, colliding into him at the waist, her 5 year old brother wrapping around his knee.

Hugo's big round eyes looked up to Draco. "Uncle Draco, where's Scorp?"

Kneeling down to hug the pair properly he explained to them "Scorpius is with his mother and grandmother tonight. This year, he has to go to a Samhain ball," To which Draco scrunched his nose, "but next year he'll get to trick or treat with you."

"Hugo, you're silly, you know he's gotta spend tonight with Aunt 'Tori." Rose admonished, before Hermione interrupted the festivities. "Okay you two finish your supper, then I'll help you into your costumes." 

"Yes mummy!" The pair replied, almost in unison.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other looks of confusion on their faces. "Aunt 'Tori?" Draco asked.

Hermione was just confused. "I didn't even know they'd met Astoria... Wait... You don't think..." 

"Think what?"

Hermione doubled over laughing, before finally choking out "Ginny says Ron has a new woman he's seeing, but won't tell the family who it is, or let them meet her yet." 

Draco's eyes lit up, Then scowled. "I bet that's why Scorpius suddenly follows the Cannons!"

*******

The quartet walked down the neighborhood street, the 2 adults flanking the young Princess and Dinosaur (who was only slightly disappointed that Mummy had kept Uncle Draco from transfiguring his head into an actual T-Rex head). 

As the kids rushed up to the final front door Draco allowed his mind to wander. After they returned home, he would help with the evening baths, put the kids to bed, and then enjoy order in pizza and what Hermione swore up and down was her personal Halloween tradition, the viewing of a muggle movie "The Exorcist". Then he would go home, personally relieve a bit of pressure, and go to bed.

At least that was his plan. 

Then he heard Hugo scream, Rose yell, and looked up to see a short stocky man rushing towards a van, with Rose over his shoulder. 

He was moving before he knew it, had caught up to the man in less than seconds, and had immediately spun him around, his fist colliding into the other man's face like a cannonball into the side of the ship.

To Draco the world moved in slow motion. As the would be abductor fell Draco snatched Rose from his grip, and sent her running towards Hermione. 

Words flowed from his mouth before he could stop them, anger and fear overpowering him. 

The man tried to get up, clutching his ruined nose, only for Draco's foot to slam into his chest, pinning the man to the ground.

"You have the audacity to think I'll let you get away after you tried to kidnap a child? After you tried to kidnap one of MY children?!" Draco spat the words like venom at the foiled criminal, as another pair of parents approached, one of their number speaking into a cell phone. 

Turning his head Draco saw Hermione holding tightly to her cubs, the look on her face one of relief, rage, fear and confusion. 

***********

2 hours later after police were spoken to, and children were soothed, bathed and put to sleep, Draco sat in a small arm chair in Hermione's living room. Hermione was upstairs, checking on her children a final time, and he had just returned from surreptitiously checking on his own young Scorpious. 

He didn't realize she had entered the room until she gently sat herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and laying her head in his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting down."

"No, I mean -"

She cut him off, with a small kiss to his throat.  
"Draco, you just saved my daughter from who knows what fate, and declared both her and Hugo your children. I think I can sit in your lap if I want."

"I suppose."

She huffed, and moved to straddle him, her arms still around his neck. Instinctively he braced her hips with hands. She turned her coffee colored eyes to his grey blue.

"If i didn't know you were pants at it, I'd swear you were trying to use legilimancy on me." He teased.

She smiled. "I don't need to. I can see it." She pressed her forehead his.

"We've been partners in the DMLE for almost a decade. You were there when Rose and Hugo were born, you held Rose right after Harry, and held Hugo before him. "

She pulled him into a tight hug, her knees on either side of his hips. 

"Some where along the way you've become my best friend, and I love you Draco. I think you love me too, and I know you love Rose and Hugo. I think of Scorpius as my own little boy more often than not."

He inhaled slowly. 

"Granger... Hermione. Those two upstairs... In my mind,  they're my kids, just as much as Scorpius." He lowered his eyes, not looking her. "But I'm terrified I don't love you like you mean. I'm in love with you. Have been for years. Ever since a bushy haired little know it all punched me in the face for being an utter prat."

"Dra-"

"Shhhh, just a minute. I think right now you might be a bit emotional, and I think that those emotions are telling you seek comfort, if the way you're grinding your hips is any indication...."

He lifted his eyes finally, looking directly into hers.

"But I can not do this as a one off. If we do this, you're mine, and I'm yours."

He looked down again, scoffing "who am I kidding, I'm already yours. "

Hermione smiled at him, before grasping his face in her hands and kissing him, lightly, softly, before flexing her hips against him, and deepening the kiss.

Hands wandered, tongues danced, an easy ebb and flow as of they'd been doing it for years. Passion born of familiarity and loyalty, the type bred from a deep seated desire and want that would last long past dying breathes. 

They finally broke the kiss, and Hermione stared at him. "You prat. I've wanted you, and this since before Ron and I split. " She nipped at his lip, grinding herself against him again. "Are you really mine?" she asked, whispering into his ear.

"Completely." He responded, without hesitation. 

She giggled, happy, and content. "Then take me to bed. I intend to claim what's mine."

-Fin


End file.
